Turtle, I mean tortoise, handcuffs and punishments
by workin4vanilla
Summary: ONESHOT. My first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic. Bass has finally commited a crime. He's made a mess and someone wants to press charges. Will Bass be locked up forever without bail or will someone come to his rescue. :) Rizzles, their daughter and Bass. Review if you wish. :)


Carolyn Isles-Rizzoli, was the five year of of Jane and Maura Isles-Rizzoli. The pair had a rambunctious child, bright eyed and very smart. She was the spitting image of Maura, but the two shared almost no mannerisms. Jane was responsible for the corruption of their only child. Maura always found herself worried when she left them unattended. They were partners in crime and were always causing issues. Even though Maura enjoyed the sights of her girls, she was needed at a New England Medical Examiners Luncheon for the day. It was being held in Boston so travel wasn't an issue.

After sending her wife off with a kiss and a wave, Jane heard a shrieking yell. Carolyn couldn't believe it. Bass had hibernated in her room for the week it seemed and he left a nice surprise. Bass had accidentally mashed a small strawberry all over Carolyn's pink and white rug. The rug was now slightly covered in a red, seedy mash. Running to the scream, Jane was ready to spring in to action for a robber or just any sort of crime. Jane dodged furniture, leaped over toys and finally arrived in her daughter's room. "MOMMY LOOK WHAT BASS DID! I WANT TO CHARGE!" Carolyn quickly told her mother, her voice squeaking at times from anger. "He made a mess on my rug mama. A big mess. Arrest him mama!" She said softly, kneeling down to look at the pink stains on her once clean rug.

Jane frown . "We will find some way to clean up this turtle's mess. But we can file charges." Carolyn was satisfied at least with that answer since she stood up and nodded. Jane looked down at the little girl and rose a brow. She grabbed for her own shoulder and mimicked turning on her radio. "Detective Rizzoli Jr. This is Detective Rizzoli. I've got a BOLO out on a turtle for an arrest." She clicked her invisible radio and smiled, adding a wink to the little girl. "That means be on the look out Detective." Jane told the young girl, just in case her police jargon was a little spotty. "But yes Detective Rizzoli Jr. we have a BOLO out on a large turtle." The little girl shook her head at the description her mother gave. "He's a tortoise Detective not a turtle."

Jane just huffed. "Oh whatever it is. A turtle like reptile? Better?" Carolyn stomped and crossed her arms. "I should tell Cavanaugh." She smiled evilly at her mother. "Well I hope you get hives like you mommy." Jane smarted back, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Sometimes this child was too smart for her own good. "Cavanaugh? Really?" She sighed. "Fine…I have a BOLO out on a "Tortoise." Jane air quoted the word to show her aggravation over the large animal. "Anyway he could be anywhere by now. He's a fast mover." Jane snickered. The animal could probably move a foot an hour if he was lucky. "Fast, fast mover." She smiled and nodded. "He's also very aggressive, please be advised to call for back up if needed." Carolyn couldn't help but giggle as well.

"How do we go look for him Detective Rizzoli?" Carolyn asked her. Jane smiled and slowly walked into the kitchen, letting her daughter have a "watch mama" approach to the matter. She pretended to use her hands as a gun. "Get yourself armed and ready Detective Rizzoli Jr." She showed the little girl proper hand placement and smiled. "Oh your a natural…better than your mother holding a gun." Jane said proudly, and never again would she trust Maura with anything but a scalpel. It was bad enough that she killed an American past time with the way she held a baseball bat. "An Detective Rizzoli, the stuff is just a reddish stain. Maybe Bas has it on his feet." Carolyn added. "A reddish brown stain? Really? Really?" Jane knew the child spent way to much time with her wife.

After raiding the kitchen SWAT style, Jane walked towards the living room. Catching a glimpse of their suspect, Jane knelt behind the couch. "The suspect is in view." She radioed again. "Are you at the ready Rizzoli Jr.?" Looking over to her left she saw the little girl was holding her hands up like a gun. "Okay I'm gonna get him from this side and you go grab him from the other." Jane instructed her on how this take down would go down. Little did they both know that Maura had quietly let herself in. Shad to make a quick back track home for some paperwork and she couldn't believe her eyes. "1, 2, 3!" Jane quickly numbered with her finger, her voice repeating quietly. "GET HIM!" Jane shouted and watched as Carolyn grabbed Bass's shell on the left and she grabbed it on his right."

Jane quickly took out her leg cuffs, a common necessity. Every now and then things magically came home with her from the PD. "Your under arrest Bass Isles-Rizzoli." Carolyn shouted at the tortoise. "Okay listen here turtle…you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Jane repeated her Miranda rights quickly to the animal. Soon Bass was in leg cuffs, nothing to hurt the animal, just enough to keep him from moving. "Yep Detective Rizzoli, he has a red stain on his foot." Carolyn informed her mother.

Maura had had enough, watching her poor pet going through this. "JANE CLEMENTINE AND CAROLYN CONSTANCE ISLES-RIZZOLI! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO BASS! An he's a tortoise Jane!" She shouted and shook her head. "But he made…" Maura shook her head at her daughter's weak attempt of a coverup and explanation. "Jane anything you would like to add while a poor, defenseless creature is in restraints?" "Umm…I plea the fifth." Jane said and tucked her head down, her eyes darting at Bass who was still staying in his spot. "Maura he had strawberries smashed in her rug. He deserved some kind of punishment and we were sort of bored around here." Jane piped in, breaking her plea. "Uncuff him, Carolyn to her your room." She pointed to the hallway. "Put your rug outside your door."

When she walked away, Maura shook her head at Jane. "As for you, your punishment will come tonight. We'll see how you enjoy being cuffed up Detective Rizzoli." She winked and quickly swatted Jane's ass as she walked by, grabbing the needed paperwork. "Bye Detective Rizzoli and Detective Rizzoli Jr!" She called out loud enough for each of them to hear her. Maura sighed and walked out. God she had to stop leaving them alone. Or at least she needed Angela to come babysit her "two" children. Even though they were both a handful, Maura would never trade the adventures Carolyn had with her wife. A bond between the two detectives was the best thing in the world. Especially when those detectives were mother and daughter.

END


End file.
